


Barley Sugar Twists - YouTube

by anoesis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoesis/pseuds/anoesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what exactly is the scent of Professor Granger's hair? 6x100 drabble series on the Portkey challenge at HG/SS 100 LJ comm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barley Sugar Twists - YouTube

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sixpence_Jones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixpence_Jones/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Barley Sugar Twists](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30486) by sixpence_jones. 



  
 

#  [ Barley Sugar Twists  ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GtLInBrJBcM)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Audioesis](../../channel/UCKi28XtbHGi5dHtuKDJpB8A?feature=watch) · [1 video](../../channel/UCKi28XtbHGi5dHtuKDJpB8A/videos)  


  
**Published on Aug 3, 2013 **

 

Podfic of Barley Sugar Twists by Sixpence Jones, read by Anoesis.  
  
This fan fiction was written and recorded because the author and reader have an abiding love for the works of J. K. Rowling. Any characters, settings, objects, or creatures from the Harry Potter books and movies used in these works are the property of J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.  
Neither the author nor reader will receive any money or other remuneration for said works. This work of fan fiction is the intellectual property of the authors and was recorded with their permission. It may not be redistributed or remixed by any means without the explicit written consent of the author.  
  
Download the mp3 at [https://sites.google.com/site/audioes...](https://sites.google.com/site/audioeses/home/barley-sugar-twists)

  
 

 


End file.
